Revelation of a Dragon
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: What if Draco hadn't been against, but for Harry the entire time they were in school. What if Draco was just a spy. There will be brief mentions of child abuse in this story but nothing to bad. This is M/M Draco/Harry, mentions of Sirius/Severus. Will be heavy M in future chapters, do not read if you are under 18
1. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** The characters featured in this story belong to J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** T for now

~`~`~Chapter 1- Revelation~`~`~

When the war finally ended, when the good ended the evil, a new evil for Harry Potter began. The trails of the ones that associated themselves with Voldemort started. One after another for five years, Death Eaters were being brought in from Azkaban and then returned after they were found guilty. Some were given the kiss other just a life sentence. Harry had to sit and watch as one by one these people were placed behind bars or worse.

When it was finally time for the Malfoy family to take the stand, Lucius was the first; he confessed to all his crimes openly, he did not defend himself what so ever. When they searched his memories, they found that Lucius had been a less then respectable father.

He had locked Draco in the dungeon at five, forcing him to read as much on wizard history and law as the small boy could, he was then tested, forced to rile off facts in correct order or be beaten, it showed how Narcissa was far to intoxicated to care most of the time. As the memories past, one phrase was repeated constantly. "Malfoy's do not…" cry, laugh, smile, show emotion, or lose; always followed. It showed him giving Draco orders at 11 to befriend Harry Potter so he may lead him to his death one day when their Lord returned. He was sentence to the kiss.

When Draco took the stand, he did not speak, he did not lower his gaze for the new Minister's eyes at all, as all the others had before him; he instead held his ground. They began to search his memories, he resisted at first, and a guard took him away before bring him back with blood slipping from between his lips and a dazed look on his face. They tried the spell again but Draco's mind was still too strong, but when they intensified the spell, he broke and the memory's came out in a flood. Out of all of them, they found six, which were beyond surprising.

Memory 1:

"UNCLE SEVERUS!" Draco yelled as he ran through the fireplace into the small house that his godfather Severus Snape resided in.

"Yes, Draco?" smiled the man sitting directly in front of the boy. He never showed emotion in front of anyone other than Draco, the poor boy was eleven and had never smiled, not even when he was a baby.

"Father has asked me to do something horrible again." Draco sat next to Snape, on the arm of his reading chair. Snape closed his book setting it down on the side table before turning his full attention to Draco.

"Did he tell you to hex someone again?" He took Draco's hands in his own as if to say 'you can trust me', but Draco shook his head, looking down at the hands that held his, he never understood why his godfather did things like this. Affection did not make sense to him. "Is it worse than that?" Snape asked and Draco nodded.

"He wants me to become friends with Harry Potter so that I can trick him into coming over once the Dark Lord is back. I don't want to be the reason someone dies Uncle Severus, I just don't know what to do." Draco sighed, unsure what emotion his godfather expected him to display.

"He has asked too much…again, I am going to go speak with him, I'll be back in an hour…you're staying the night, you'll arrive at school tomorrow with me." Snape stood walking to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "There is some left over diner in the fridge if you're hungry… Malfoy Manor!" and with that he was gone. True to his word, Snape was back within an hour with Draco's school things and clothes for him to wear for the night and in the morning. He walked into his kitchen to see that the pile of dishes had been done and the kitchen cleaned. Draco had also taken it upon himself to make oatmeal cookies, Snape's childhood favorite. "Using magic outside of school are we" he smiled hugging Draco, but the boy in his arms simple looked confused.

"I made them from stretch like you taught me, like you always say 'without magic everything taste a little better' and your right…what did my father say?" Draco asked pulling himself out of his godfather's arms and handed him a cookie.

"He wouldn't budge…I came up with a plan though" Snape said taking a bite of the cookie, while pausing for dramatic effected, but Draco did seem to perk up at this information.

"What is it?" Draco moved his chair closer to Snape, his face not changing from its stoic appearance but Snape could tell he was excited to hear the plan.

"Simple, make Potter hate you instead, as I will do. You will keep him at a distance, as an enemy-," Snape said but Draco nodded and cut him off.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…I read that in one of the muggle books you gave me." Draco said. "But how can I make someone hate me so easily?" he asked but before Snape could answer Draco realized something. "I'm a Malfoy" he nodded to himself "I'll just talk like Father" Snape laughed at the joke his godson had just made and Draco's eyes lit up a little before dulling again quickly.

"Are you sure you can do this Draco, you will have to be against and mean to, Harry Potter and his friends in everything they do." Snape asked searching Draco's eyes for any type of emotion.

"I can do this…I'll do whatever it takes to secretly help him become the person who will truly end Voldemort." Draco accepted Snape's hug this time, but was rather awkward about returning it.

"Draco, just remember that tomorrow night, think hard on being in Slytherin when you walk up to the sorting hat, nothing else, only Slytherin…if you think anything else the hat will chose for you and for our plan to work long term you must be in my house, understand?" Snape asked holding Draco at arm's length, the boy simply nodded.

Memory 2:

Draco stood outside in the cool air with his classmates and their brooms for the first time. While they worked on lifting them, Draco saw that Harry got his broom up on the first try just as he had. When Madam Hooch took Neville away, Draco stole his Remembrall and joked about the boy a little, faking a laugh that sounded very forced and more like a cough. Draco teased Harry before taking to the sky and throwing the Remembrall towards the castle.

Even though Harry had never ridden a broom, he took to the sky and chased after the ball, almost running right into the wall while he was at it. When he landed, his classmates praised him. As soon as they were dismissed Draco walked quickly to his godfathers office, he knocked on door and entered the room, shutting the it behind him.

"I did just like you said Uncle, I provoked Harry into acting as hero in the littlest way possible, I throw Longbottom's Remembrall into the air and Harry went after it, even though he never even rode a broom before. You were right he feels the need to stand up for people even though he isn't close to them," Draco said before Snape had even said hello.

"That's very good Draco, just keep it up, yes?" He smiled at the boy who nodded before running off to his next class with a quick goodbye.

Memory 3

"Professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked into the headmaster empty office, when he got no response he went over to Fawkes the Phoenix. He pulled out the sword from behind his back and looked around for something for Fawkes to carry the sword in. He did not have much time if he wanted the Phoenix to make it to Harry in time.

"Where did you find that sword Mr. Malfoy?" The soft but firm voice of Dumbledore flooded Draco's ears and he slowly turned around.

"I didn't find it, it found me…can I borrow you bird?" He asked casually, so much so Dumbledore laughed at him a little before nodded.

"I know why you need Fawkes… a never ending quest to keep Harry Potter alive; I've noticed how you follow him around. How you followed him to the chamber of secrets and basically handed Ms. Granger any books she might need to help him." He gave Draco an amused look and the boy simple shrugged, and looked at the sword in his hands. "Place it into the hat, only a truly Gryffindor could pull the sword from that hat" he smiled at Draco. "Send Fawkes to find him after you've done that." Dumbledore smiled and began to walk away "Oh and Mr. Malfoy…the sword only shows itself to true Gryffindor…have a good afternoon." With that, he left his office and a very confused Draco.

Memory 4

Draco stood in the cold forest watching as Harry watched himself and his godfather being soul-sucked. Harry stood there doing nothing, and Draco knew he needed to do something, After hearing what Harry had said to his friends about his father's patronus charm he too went back with his very own time turning (He was taking even more classes then Hermione in order to be fully aware of Harry when Voldemort was actually back).

"God dammit Potter do something!" he whispered harshly and ducked when Harry turned to look into the woods behind him. "Come on Draco think of something…what was that spell…dame-it" he hit his head repeatedly before jumping up as he remembered it. "Potestatem magiae meae!" he said pointing his wand at Harry, just as Harry cast a patronus charm. Draco's magic escaped from his body and entire Harry, magnifying Harry's magic and making his patronus extremely powerfully.

Hours later he awoke in his dorm room, void of other students, he laid a hand over his chest, over his heart, and sighed. Snape was sitting next to him, with his head in his hands, while Dumbledore stood on the other side.

"Draco" The old wizard said in a sad voice that not many had ever heard him use.

"I know…using that spell gave Harry half my power…permanently …he needs it more than I do." Draco said more to Snape then to the Headmaster. "It's fine Uncle…I'll be fine" Draco sat up slowly, pain radiated through his body.

"I never should have involved you with this…Draco you could have died doing that spell…how did you even find it, it has not been used since medieval times." Snape wiped his eyes, refusing to let Draco see him crying.

"In one of the books Father made me read as a child…It stuck with me I guess" Draco sighed, he turned his head away "What does it feel like?" He asked clenching his blanket in his fists.

"What do you mean Draco?" Dumbledore asked handing Draco a potion for the pain, after quick swallowing the disgusting potion Draco looked from one adult to the next.

"To feel sad or happy, depressed, joy, hell to even truly feel sacred, what does it feel like...to feel anything other than anger?" Draco growled out, Snape just shook his head.

"There not feelings that can be described Draco…you'll feel them one day, I promise." He hugged Draco tightly while Dumbledore patted his back gently.

Memory 5:

Draco sat in front of the dragon Harry was to fight minutes before he was supposed to fight it.

"Thank Merlin you can understand me right?" Draco said and the dragon growled in response. "I know right? Anyway, I need you to do me a favor…don't kill the human that is in the ring with you?" the dragon growled again and Draco nodded along with it. "Okay well if perhaps you faked your death, like fell from the tower, I know for fact the human will be flying at some point, drive him to the castle, fall from the castle…fly away and live happily ever after." Draco suggested and then once more the Dragon growled. "I really do appreciate this and I will most defiantly send an owl to Romania to inform them that you are on your way. Have a wonderful trip" Draco bowed before leaving. He walked over to Snape and smirked handing over the empty potion vial.

"I take it the potion worked…that was a very dangerous idea Draco. Just because your animagus is a dragon doesn't mean that an actually dragon would like you-" Snape was beginning to rant so Draco cut him off.

"Oh hush, just be happy that you made a potion that let a dragon understand human…that's pretty brilliant." Draco smirked again before walking away quickly to watch and see if the dragon would stay true to its word. Thankfully it did and the memory played on to show that Draco was able to witness Cedric tell Harry about the bathroom. After hearing this, he went right then to the first floor girl's bathroom to talk with Moaning Myrtle.

"Well hello there Draco!" she smiled rushing over to him and circling around him. "How's Harry Potter today?" Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, gorgeous as ever" Draco said leaning against a wall. Myrtle shrieked and came very close to Draco's face.

"Have you told him that you like him, that you fantasize about him at night, when you're alone in bed? How you ran you hand down your chest and-" Malfoy's growl cut her off

"Stop" He said simple and she did, backing up a little

"…I could tell him if you're too scared" she giggled out after a moment of silence.

"Don't Myrtle, look I need a favor…and before you ask what's in it for you…it involves seeing Harry naked." He smirked, Myrtle eyes became wide, and her mouth dropped open.

"What do I have to do!?" she screamed

"Tonight Harry will be in the perfects bathroom, now to save time because without help it undoubtedly will take him hours to figure out, tell him what you told me about that Diggory boy putting the egg under the water. Also answer any questions he has about what the egg tells him." Draco told her while inspecting his nails.

"Okay, will do…I'll try to get good looks of his body so I can describe it to you in detail" She giggled loudly.

"Myrtle don't…that would be nice" he nodded before excusing himself to go talk with Snape again.

"Uncle!" He called as he walked into the office only to see his godfather on his knees in front of Sirius Black. "Well this is a turn of events isn't it?" Draco raised one eyebrow while Sirius quickly did up his pants and ran to the floo, he face was bright red, and he was gone in seconds. Snape stood slowly, he growled at Draco, angrily throwing himself into his chair.

"I was actually enjoying myself for once Draco. It'll take at least another month to get him this far again…this had better be important." Snape said rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"Sorry for that…anyway I talked to Myrtle and she is going to help Harry with the egg and help him realize what it means." Draco said, his lips forming a tight line when at the mention of Myrtle's name Snape's started to smile.

"Still talking to the poor ghost about how in love you are with Harry." He laughed lightly and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well you try going around, risking your life, giving half you magic to, and saving one person over and over and not develop strong…desires for them." Draco said as he took a seat, leaned back, folding his hands over his lap.

"Strong desires? Draco what your feeling is love" Snape tried to reassure him but it only made Draco get angry.

"I don't feel love for him, because I don't feel anything Uncle!" he yelled before storming out.

Memory 6:

Draco had just told Dumbledore about the mission Voldemort had sent him on, he was now sitting awkwardly next to Snape waiting for the man to respond.

"I am dying already my boy" both men on the other side of his desk looked a little shocked. Well Draco simply raised a brow while Snapes eyes snapped open "I'm afraid I'm suffering from a rather deadly curse, it is killing me slowly and painfully. Let the Death Eaters in Draco, do what you're told…the bigger picture is keeping Harry safe…and you are a key factor in that, Voldemort is testing you, so let it be done." He paused long enough to remove his glasses and rub his eyes. "Let me talk to Professor Snape for a moment alone." With that Draco left the room, he waited for Snape outside in the hallway. When his godfather finally came out the walked to the dungeons together and entered Snapes offices.

"What did he say?" Draco asked not liking the grim look on his godfathers face. "Uncle?" Draco realized Snape must have not heard him. "What did that old coot say?" Draco tried to smile but it turned out as more of a crooked half grin.

"Nothing really, more spells that he thinks will bring Sirius back," Snape said sadly waving a piece of paper around in the air.

"It took a half-hour for that?" Draco asked, not believe his godfather for a second.

"We talked about other things as well Draco…I don't feel very well, could you go to your dorm?" Snape said quietly looking at the list in his hands.

"I'm sorry" he said and Snape looked up at him confused "I wish I knew what to say, but I don't, I have no idea how to console someone who lost the one person that they truly loved, not once but twice…so I'm sorry I'm no help" Draco looked down at his hands.

"But you do understand Draco. You love Harry so much, your love for him is so pure. You love him much more then I could ever have love Sirius. But I got to be with him, even if it was only for a short while, I still got to be him…you-" Snape stopped to wipe his eyes

"I will never get to be with Harry. The second this war is over, I will be locked up and put away forever. I will rot in cell, but you know, it will not matter…because he will still be alive, and I help keep him that way. It will be interesting to see how long he survives without me," He said and Snape chuckled lightly, Draco looked up at Snape. "I should get to bed…potions test tomorrow, can't let you down" He smirked before walking out the door, the memory faded to black.

~`~`~A/N~`~`~

Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll post one chapter a week, hopefully more.

I do not have a beta, I have had issues with people posting my work on other sites under their own names and I do not feel like dealing with that for this story.

Let me know what you think. I love doing MPreg, but won't if the majority do not want me to. Leave a comment or PM me, yes or not to MPreg.

~~Manda~~


	2. The Wait is Over pt1

Disclaimer: The characters featured in this story belong to J.K. Rowling

Rating: T for now

~`~`~Chapter 2- The Wait is Over~`~`~

The sounds of screaming were met by deaf ears as Draco Malfoy awoke. Almost six years in this place and he had become used to the noise of agony. He stood up from the stone blood stained floor; he starched his back and cracked his neck. His arms went above his head and he let out a rather loud yawn, he dropped down and started doing push-ups. If he was correct and he usually was he had enough time to do 200 push-ups before they brought out the slop they called morning meal. He was right, just as he sat back on his heels a loud bell sounded and moments later a rusted metal bowl slide from underneath the door and into the 6'-by-6' cell.

He sighed picking up the bowl, stale bread from the day before sat in the center of chicken stock, or at least that's what Draco thought it was. He finished it quickly before placing the bowl at the door; he sat down with his back against the wall, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes. He allowed the peaceful feeling to overcome him, he dove down deep into himself finding his bond magic. He sighed with relief, even without being able to use it, being able to feel and find it let him worry less.

It had been awhile since the trials and Draco would be 22 years old soon, or perhaps he was already, time in this place was lost. He hadn't even realized it had been five years at his trial until they told him how long ago the war had been. The way the court had looked at him made him confused, no one said a word; apparently, he was the only one who couldn't see his memories that were playing. He assumed they were not the best of memories, because he didn't have any good ones to beginning with.

"Prisoner #ED10986739" was called into Draco's cell and he sighed standing up. "Hands in the yellow circles inmate" Draco placed his hands in the cracked and chipped yellow circles that were poorly painted on the stonewall. "Feet on the black lines" he spread his legs; the two black lines separated by about one and a half feet were where his feet now lay. "Lower your head, and prepare for search." Three armed wizards walked in and patted Draco down quickly and not too gently, his arms were then pulled harshly behind his back his arms bond. They forced him to his knees, bonding them as well before placing him on a transport platform that he was all so bond to.

He was dragged through the corridors, past his fellow inmates that he'd never met. He was brought to the lower floors; he had heard whispers of the lower floors being where the other inmates were brought after being sentenced to the kiss. He took a deep breath but sat silently as they arrived at a plate form.

"What the bloody hell is this, I told you to retrieve him not bind him!" Draco lifted his head remembering the voice that reached his ears. Ronald Weasley stood before him in all his red headed glory. Before he could talk, someone hit him in the back of the head with something rather hard.

"Head down inmate, and until he is released into your hands; which you have yet to provide the paperwork for, then I will treat my inmate anyway I damn well please." One of the guards said and Weasley laughed throwing a bundle of parchment at him.

"There is your bloody paperwork, now hand him over and got the fuck out of my site." Ron growled. He was in a foul mood as it was anyway. Hermione was pregnant again and the woman was being ridiculous. It only took another three hours to get Draco out Azkaban and to the shoreline. "Let's get out of this dreadful place and get you all set up for Harry's…Merlin its strange saying that to you." Ron sighed rubbing his eyes before looking through his coat pockets for the portkey.

"Sounds strange hearing it, didn't think Harry would take me." Draco voiced his opinion on the matter with a rough voice so different from the one Ron used to hear taunting him; it caused him to look at Draco with wide eyes for a moment. "I have not spoken since the Battle at Hogwarts, no need to, scream and begging to not be punished is for…while people who are not Malfoy's, I suppose." Draco explained; he could taste something like metal as his dry throat started to bleed form over use.

"You haven't spoken for six years?" Ron asked finally stopping his search for the portkey to look at Draco for longer than a moment.

"No…also my magic is still bond?" He question as Ron finally found the bag containing the portkey.

"Will get that all straighten out in a few minutes…Draco," He grunted out "bloody hell that felt weird"

"I will take no offense in you calling me by my surname, and the bond magic means that if I go through that portkey, I may very well die." Draco hesitated before continuing to explain once Ron gave him a confused look. "Little known fact to wizards who have not read the Testament of Merlin, magic is a wizard's life force, but that's not just it, your magic is attached to your soul. Bonding a wizards magic is like putting an airlock on their magic and the only real way to make a wizard powerless. If the wizard in question tries to escape from where they are being held by using the caged magic the bond will literally pull the magic out of the body, pulling the soul with it killing the prisoner." Draco sighed, "Forgot I knew that…but it was really just a theory though no proof was ever written down. Small amounts of magic are fine but any form of transportation via magic would kill me. So at best this is just a highly educated guess." Draco then closed his eyes breathing in deeply, the world hadn't changed much in the years he had been gone. The air felt thicker somehow though, he smelt the air again, before taking in the look Ron was giving him. "Smells like rain" Ron just nodded in return; he looked at his watch and sighed.

"I'll call the ministry; let them know we are on our way. It will be about twenty minutes to the nears outpost, where the minister will meet us and unbind your magic so we can travel back to London. Don't suppose you speak German so we can ask for directions?" Ron sighed making the call quick and simple before he started to walk down the path towards the road signs.

"Ja, ich kann" Draco nodded "I speak seven languages not including English." Ron stopped walking and looked at him. "Do you have a question?" Ron shrugged and looked away before starting to walk again only at a quicker paces. Ron had been intently looking at Draco's face so the other men reached up a hand and touched the scars no longer hidden by a glamor. "If you want to know about them, you can ask"

"How did you get them? You didn't have any of them in school" Ron looked at the other man's face. A scar ran from his right eyebrow down to his lip, four more from his left cheek down his neck under his shirt.

"Glamor's, most my father's doing. Don't suppose it will change Harry's thinking of me will it? I reserved a rather…interesting letter from him the other day." He smirked before taking in the street sighs.

"That would probably be George's doing, they get drunk together every Wednesday, they do stupid shit most of the time…and Harry sees past things like that, hasn't stopped talking about you for the past six months. He even bought soap that he thought you would like, made me go with him; I had to smell twenty bottles of shampoo." Ron laughed "He ended up just buying the one at the counter after he gave up…he hasn't been this excited in a long time. Since long before the war." Ron smiled brightly remembering their school years.

"I would be thankful for anything at this point, sorry" he shrugged and Ron groaned.

"That's what I told him, you probably haven't washed your hair since school. I told him you would not care what so ever about the smell as long as it worked." He laughed, shaking his head. "That's two hours of my life wasted right there…shit" he sighed stopping on the pathway which suddenly divided into two.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Draco looked at the sign, one was saying the village was only five miles away and the other almost thirty.

"Westerheaven or something like that, I think?" Ron scratched his head and looking at a map in his hand.

"Westerhever, its five miles from here, that way" Draco answered pointing towards the trail on the left.

"What?! It was only supposed to be a twenty minute…shit that's if we were flying" he rubbed the back of his next starting to walk down the path with Draco. "Hermione is going to go into labor now, I just know it." He growled looking at his watch yet again.

"She is with child?" Ron looked at him through slighted eyes before rolling them.

"Yes, and it seems that she only goes into labor at the most inconvenient times. Rose was born when I was fighting mountain trolls in the Alps four years ago; Hugo was born when I was dealing with an underwater attack by mer-people, that was annoying. Now my little Olive is going to pop out while I am walking in fucking Germany with you of all people. No offence." Ron smirked and Draco waved it off.

"We never got along…I suppose what I felt towards you was jealousy, but I can't be sure. I wanted Harry and you and Hermione had him." Draco paused and Ron took in the thoughtful look on his face. "Yes I believe it was jealousy." Ron shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So you can feel emotions right…you were just exaggerating those memories. The ones when you talked to Snape about things?" Draco licked his dry lips taking a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, no, I was not exaggerating. I feel the most primal of emotions, ones that are not created by love but by fear and pain. I can get angry because that is what I taught to do. There were these times in my life were I thought I could feel these little emotions, like a fire in my stomach they just sat their boiling my insides. I knew I should have been happy but I wasn't, I knew I should of smiled but I couldn't. It made me so angry that I became….like my father, I judged before being judged, I hit before being hit." Draco stood still "I almost through a killing curse at the man that I…the man I love because he saw a creak in the surface. I deserved to be locked away because the one time I let myself feel something…I almost killed Harry." Draco rubbed his face. "We should keep walking"

"Harry almost killed you that night too; he told Hermione and me everything. That whole night is a mistake on both your parts." Ron shrugged, Draco was clearly ignoring him "Hey listen to me for a moment." The other man turned and stared at the red head "For whatever reason Harry is madly in love with you, has been for a while actually. I suspect since just after fifth year to be honest. He fought so hard for you, bugged me and Hermione every day after the trail, the Minister of Magic too." Ron chuckled. "He has never acted this way, and if you hurt him-"Draco rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Ron.

"You'll kill me?" Draco gave him a look and Ron shook his head.

"No, he'll kill you." Ron laughed smiling brightly. The rest of their walk was in mostly silence, neither knowing what to say. Draco asked a few questions about quidditch and other things of that nature but they had already said enough for the day.

As they walked, the fall air was harsh against Draco's arms and his thin cloths were not helping him against the cold. They walked for two hours straight and finally made it to the town; they found the local grocery Ron said a bunch of weird shit that didn't make any sense to Draco. They were finally ushered into a back room were a young looking man was telling some sort of joke to a few annoyed looking Auror's.

"Minister?" Ron smiled as the entered the room, the young man turned and smiled as well.

"Well if it isn't my Head Auror Ronald Weasley, you are late! Also…your wife is in labor. Congratulations!" He smiled but his face looked like he felt guilty.

"Merlin! Bloody hell…I told you!" he glared at Draco, cursing under his breath.

"Sorry" Draco shrugged.

"Is this Draco, I'm Tom the Minister of Magic! I had been trying to get into Harry's pants for months…he really is a tough nut to creak though." Ron slapped him upside the head.

"Your dating my brother you dick." Ron glared and Tom rolled his eyes

"I said had been. Not anymore, George is more my type anyway, he so funny." He laughed

"I highly doubt that Harry will be…how did you say, hard to creak…for me." Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, Tom in return went wide-eyed and chuckled.

"Well Mister jealous man, the whole time I had been trying, he kept bring you up, so no need to be defensive. Harry is a confusing man but so are you Draco" Tom smiled; the man seemed to have no anger or resentment inside of him. Like nothing in the world could faze him or hurt him, but Draco knew better. He could see the pain laying within the man's eyes, something had happen to him and the pain was so overwhelming he had no chance but to ignore it, to pretend it wasn't there. "I unfortunately do not have any cloths for you but your bank accounts have been re-opened and I'm sure Harry will take you shopping before your party tomorrow." Tom said as he started looking though paperwork on the table.

"What party?" Draco questioned, looking over the papers Tom was handing him, the Malfoy's bank accounts had not been touched, and he was still extremely rich.

"Harry and your Aunt are throwing you a surprise party or something. Thought you might not like a surprise, the day after your release…if you'd just sign here will be on our way to Harry's." Tom slipped a piece of paper across the table and a quill to go with it. Draco finished the y in his last name and suddenly dropped to his knees, a pull in his chest burned like it was on fire, and every inch of his body hurt as if he was being cursed.

"What's happening to him?" Ron asked, not hiding his concern.

"His magic is being unbound, usually they scream because it hurts worse the any curse on earth…he is tougher than I thought." Tom smirked and took the paper back folding it and placing it into his pockets. Draco stood up, leaning his hands against the table and took several deep before regaining his composer before glaring angrily at Tom "To Harry's we go!" Tom smiled stepping into the fireplace, waving Draco and Ron in. "We don't need you, stay here." Tom waved the other two Auror's off. "Residence of Potter" Tom laughed throwing the powered down into the fireplace.

~`~A/N~`~

Sorry this chapter took a while to put up, I had the first five chapters written but decided to add this one to get a better feel of Draco's waiting time. Next is Harry's POV of the wait after the trial.

Manda


	3. The Wait is Over pt2

Disclaimer: The characters featured in this story belong to J.K. Rowling

Rating: M

~`~`~Chapter 2(part 2) The Wait is Over~`~`~

Harry's POV -

Five months after the trial, Harry Potter stood in front of the new minster, his face red as yelled in frustration at the man. He took a deep breath turning away, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath in to calm himself before continuing his argument.

"It has been five months Tom…five months since Draco Malfoy took the stand." Harry turned around, looking straight into the other man's eyes for a moment, then took a seat in one of the leather bond chairs in front of Tom's desk. "He is an innocent man; rotting in a cell. How much more time will this take?" He sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes forever since the trial; Harry had been plagued with nightmares of Draco's memories.

"Soon Harry, two more weeks, at the most three, I promise" Thomas Knight, newest minister of magic, answered.

Thomas had taken the position after the pervious minister had died after being poisoned by a Death Eater that had been released one week before Draco's trail. The day Draco was scheduled to be released the poisoning had accord and a new protocol had been established immediately to re-check every second of every memory that had been viewed for tampering. Thomas had been promoted from the ministry in Australia and it was his first day on the job when he had been approached by the one and only Harry Potter about Draco Malfoy.

"You said that two weeks ago and two weeks before that, give me something Tom." A file was passed across the desk over to Harry, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's this?"

"Something" Tom smiled whispering the cliché, he lean back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. Harry rolled his eyes opening the file. It was Draco's paperwork signed and approved by the four most powerful wizard/witch officials; Ministry of Magic: Thomas Knight, Head Auror: Ronald Weasley, Chief witch of the Wizengamot council: Hermione Weasley, and Grounds keeper/Professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry: Harry Potter.

"Tom this is great…wait, before they told me my signature didn't matter, now it does, why? I'm only the grounds keeper at Hogwarts," Harry said, glancing at the paper again. Four weeks into Auror training Harry decided he didn't want to fight anymore and after Hagrid had retired and moved to France with his wife Madame Maxime, and left the position open, McGonagall offered him to take over at Hogwarts and he agreed.

"But you're also Harry Potter, no clue why they though it didn't matter" Tom smiled and stood up "and you owe me a date" Harry blushed smiling slightly.

"Tom, we have talked about this…many times, I'm not interested in relationship right now. Not until I figure out something's" He smiled and gulped when Tom walked around the desk and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm not asking for a relationship Harry, just a date" he sighed as Harry pushed him away and cursed under his breath.

"I have been in love with Draco Malfoy since I was 12 Tom, I hide it for so long because I thought he was my enemy and yet he wasn't. When I finally give myself to someone, it will be him." Harry smiled, standing up and placing the file back on Tom's desk. "Give George Weasley a call, he lost his twin during the war too, he knows how it feels to lose half you soul in an instant Tom, he knows what you feel. Plus, he is easy on the eyes" he gave a light laugh and Tom nodded.

"I think that's why I haven't Harry, Bill was my best friend and my twin, George is…I don't know, I'll try him, see if he'll even answer my call." Tom gave a half smile, the mention of his lost twin bringing him down. Bill had been an Auror investigating a string of high-profile muggle kidnappings during the war, he was killed by death-eaters, his body was not found for days, Tom had been the one to find him after six days of no sleep. It still haunted him.

"I'm on my way to see him, be at Marks Tavern at eight on Friday…he'll meet you there" and with that Harry left the room not waiting for an answer. He quickly apparated into George's flat above the joke shop, sighing when he saw Fred's shoes still sitting by the door and his jacket on the hook. George popped his head out from around the corner and smiled brightly at Harry waving him in.

"Finally the great Harry Potter shows up, and only an hour late!" he laughed turning back to the stove stirring a pot of purple liquid.

"What is that George?" Harry stayed back waiting for an answer.

"A sort of potion Fred thought of when we were still in school, didn't have the right connections to make it then though, here watch" He smiled dipping two small pieces of parchment into the liquid before pulling them out, they dried almost instantly. He handed one to Harry before picking up his quill and writing on his own piece of paper. _You are late, apologize!_ The paper Harry was holding sudden said.

"Wow, George this is incredible, students will love this." He smiled placing the paper down on the contour, "and I'm sorry for being late, I got held up with Tom, Draco is being released in two weeks…for real this time." He smiled "but let's talk about something different for once, why isn't this on the market yet." He pointed to the paper.

"Need to work out the kinks still; problem is if anyone has this potion they can read the notes of anyone else that has the potion, with in 100ft. But this doesn't matter, what do you mean for real this time, I though the background checks would take a year?" George washed his hands off, drying them with a towel that lay next to the sink, looking Harry in the eye. "You sleep with the Minister or something?" he chuckled, but Harry smirked and he stopped suddenly "what did you do?"

"I didn't sleep with him but you're going to, your first date is on Friday" Harry smiled brightly while George gushed.

"You said I would go on a date with him! Harry, I've never met the man, I'm not interested in being set up anymore." Harry went to say something but George glared "I don't want to hear about how he'll understand what I went through…bloody hell, what I'm still going through! No one understand-" Harry cut him off.

"His twin Bill died during the war and he was left with his brothers three children and his ill wife to take care of…he hasn't had time to grieve yet…he knows what you're feeling" Harry sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh" George looked at his hands "really?" Harry nodded, he watched as the ginger haired man rolled his eyes "Is he my type or is this like the time Mom said she found the perfect man for me and it turned out to be a women" George asked as he turned off the stove, he was trying to make light of the situation after his dramatic outburst.

"Nothing like that, he is the Minister of Magic, and he is your type...he keeps turning Ron's quill into a spider." Harry laughed when George smiled wildly.

"He is the mysterious spider culprit Ron talks about every Friday at dinner?" Harry nodded again and George bite is lip, thinking for a moment before sighing "when and where again?" Harry jumped up hugging George

"Friday, 8, Mark's Tavern" they spent the rest of the night talking about the shop and getting horribly drunk. Harry passed out on the couch and had to floo back the Hogwarts the next morning, begged Slughorn for a hangover potion and then somehow managed to get through three classes. After his afternoon classes, Harry decided to take a walk around the black lake thinking it would clear his mind.

As he walked, a sudden howl made him glance to the sky just as a letter landed directly onto his face. He noticed his own handwriting on the outside of the parchment and as he unfolded it, he gasped. Last night, while complete drunk, he had written down all the things he was planning on doing when Draco got out and then apparently sent it to Draco. The man had replied. In his own blood.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Sorry for this not being written in ink, but I am working with what I have. As for the letter, I was not expecting the first letter you would send me to be quite so…demanding. I do know that you were most likely intoxicated when writing this, still I will responded to each of them accordingly. _

_The minute Draco arrives, he will shag me senseless._

_I will certainly try, although I have been in imprisoned for six years, forgive me if is not what you expected our first time to be like._

_Draco probably has a rather large penis; I would very much like to suck it._

…_yes, not really a demand, still…just yes, to both._

_Draco will fuck me every night, and possible once during the day._

_I will fuck you three times a day and twice a night, I'm only 23 Harry, give me some credit…sleep as much as possible till I'm released, just a suggestion. _

_Draco will ask me to marry him._

_I could do that, but let's give us a little while first…by the way, are we dating now?_

_Draco will be a great father to Teddy._

_Teddy is my cousin son I'm assuming, your godson. I will try my hardest, not really sure how parenting works though…but I will not lock him in a dungeons, so I suppose I'm on the right track._

_I do hope I have answered those to your liking._

_Draco_

Harry turned bright red, why had he done something like that. He growled as he remembered George telling him to do it in payment of the blind date. He stomped back to his offices, wrote another quick letter to Draco, remembering to send ink with it this time. He was so lucky to be Harry Potter sometimes, who else would get away with sending letters to a prisoner…no one, that's who. He smiled to himself before flooing to George's flat; he was going to find this rather hilarious at Harrys expense.

The next two weeks were hell on Harry, his classes were finally over, and he had the entire summer to spend with Draco, working on his rehabilitation. Currently Harry was running around 12 Grimmauld Place picking up Teddy's toys, his overnight bag was packed and ready for his night at his grandmother Andromeda's house. Tonight four Auror's were dropping off Draco into Harry's care and he would rather not explain all that to Teddy just yet.

For the past two weeks, Harry was allowed to send Draco letters regarding his stay at Grimmauld Place, although that wasn't the only things Harry included in the letters. The began to learn things about each other through these letters. Like that, Draco knew the location of Grimmauld Place because Sirius had told him when he was still alive. He also found out that Draco had impeccable writing even when it was written in blood and on the back of the parchment Harry sent him.

Currently, Teddy was sitting at the table slowly ripping his sandwich to pieces in ordered to make it look like he ate it to Harry so his stomach wouldn't be full when he went to his Grandmother, he had to save room for the cookies.

He didn't understand why Harry was freaking out, some guy was coming to live with them. Harry hadn't set up the guest room like he normally did when someone was staying with them though. And why was he sending Teddy away, Uncle Ron had told him it was because Harry was going to be exploring his sexuality; whatever that was, with this guy that was coming over and it might get loud.

"Harry?" he called getting up from his seat before pushing it in behind him and running to the living room.

"Yes Teddy?" He stopped the cleaning charm.

"I finished eating, can we go to Grandma's now." He smiled, Harry nodded, "And you're going to bring your new boyfriend to the party tomorrow?" Harry blushed but nodded again.

"Of course I will, the party is for Draco anyway, he has been away for a while and he is finally coming back." Harry helped Teddy slip on his jacket.

"Is he going to be my new Dad?" Teddy asked quietly as they were about to step into the floo

"What?" That was all Harry could manage to say as he stood there in confusion.

"Well you're kind of my Dad, right?" Harry smiled brightly nodding, he had never pressed the topic to Teddy, and he had wanted the boy to know how amazing his real parents had been. "Well Uncle Ron said that Draco was gonna be your sexually awakening and that you were going to be together for a while probably, if not forever. So he will be my new dad, right?" Teddy picked up his bag and slipped the straps onto his shoulders.

"Let's see how things go tonight and then we…did you just say sexually wakening!?" Teddy nodded and he sighed heavily, glaring at the wall "Never listen or repeat anything your Uncle Ron says, okay. We'll talk about this tomorrow." He pulled Teddy into the fireplace, ten minutes later he returned. After cleaning the kitchen, rolling his eyes when he saw Teddy's sandwich, Harry stood by the fireplace waiting. His hands nervously twisted in his shirt as flames flickered and Tom stepped through.

"Hello Harry, how are you this evening?" Tom smiled giving Harry a quick hug.

"I'm well and hello Tom, how are you?...and how is George this evening?" Harry smiled, picking a bright red hair off Toms black robs.

"I'm good, and George is also good. I told him I'd be back within the hour." Tom smiled back, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. "But anyway, let's get to the point, shall we? I told the others to wait just a few minutes so I could go through some things with you." he clasped his hands together before taking a seat on Harry sofa.

"Yes please, explain away." Harry took the opposite seat to Tom, his favorite armchair. Tom took out a paper scanning it for important details that he would then relay to Harry.

"So at precisely 6pm…or well 9pm now, Draco can explain the delay later, Ron and Draco will arrive. I was just with them, talked to Draco…side note; he does not like me." Tom pursed his lips before cautioned "Jury's still out on how I feel…Anyway, since this is an open and closed case with the Minister himself overseeing the other Auror's are noted as unnecessary by me. Now once here, the formality of signing papers and what not will happen, shouldn't take more than a few minutes. After that Draco will be release into your care and myself and Ron will leave, for the next thirty days Draco's magic will be very week, try to use as little magic as possible till then?" He looked at Harry who nodded so he continued. "Draco cannot leave Britain without prior written consent from the Head Auror for a minim of five year. They court has stated that he will have to find a job in the wizarding community as soon as possible. With that said, tomorrow I will be offering him a position on my staff, temporally till he can find something better."

"What job?" Harry asked quickly before Tom continued.

"We got a new shipment of magically artifacts in last week and since then three people on my staff have lost limbs so I need him to feel out curse, which is listed in his files as one of his special skills." Tom looked at the clock, before standing up straightening his robes "Alright, he'll be here in a few moments…don't jump him?" Tom groaned when Harry's elbow was jammed into his side.

Again, the flames flicker and Ron stepped throw with Draco. Draco toward over all of them at a stunning 6'5", his blond hair had dreaded over the years of imprisonment, he was only wearing his prison issued black plants, his shirt had been stole weeks ago. He had well defined muscles running up his arms going down into perfectly formed pecks and abs, along with the V shaped abdomen that made Harry's mouth water. He had mentioned that there was literally nothing to do but work out in his cell, but Harry had not imaged how amazing he would look. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Draco's smirking face.

"My face is up here…Harry." He mouthed, causing Tom to laugh and Harry to blush. Ron rummaged around in his pocket for a piece of parchment before holding it up and silencing Harry.

"Hermione wrote these, if I don't read it she knows, you alright mate, your face looks like my hair" Ron joked and Harry rolled his eyes nodding "okay then…Hello, Mr. Potter, my name is Ronald Weasley I am the head Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I am here to drop off one Draco Malfoy, who is being placed in your care. Is this correct?" Ron sighed heavily, handing over the parchment to Harry.

"Yes?" he gasped as his signature sighed the bottom, Ron took the parchment back.

"This transfer has been approved by one Thomas Knight, Minister of Magic. Is this correct?" He handed the paper to Tom who said yes. "And finally do you, Mr. Malfoy agree with this placement?" All men's eyes widened when Draco suddenly kissed Harry, he touched the paper.

"Bloody fucking hell yes" He smirked when Harry smiled and laughed, well giggled but he would not admit that. "Thank you both but if you could leave now, we would greatly appreciate that, right Mr. Potter?" Draco placed a hand on Harry's hip.

"Yes, Thank you Ron, Tom this means so much to me and-" Ron waved him off and pulled Tom to the fireplace.

"We'll see you tomorrow at Andromeda's mate…have fun" Ron wiggled his eyebrow a little, smiling and with that they were gone. The second they left Draco and Harry's lips met in a feverish kiss.

"Hello Harry, I have a plan would you like to hear it?" he mumbled as he kissed down Harry's neck, he got a moaned yes back, he smirked against the skin, placing one last kiss he stood back up straight and pull Harry tightly against him. "Tonight, I'm not going to have sex with you."

"What, but we've been talking about this for week Draco." Harry ran his hands up Draco's chest only to have the other man grasp the wondering hands holding them against his chest.

"Harry…you're a virgin." Draco smirked and Harry blushed "I'm not going to take your virginity when I haven't bathed in months. I also do not want to do this in a rushed manner. My plan is to not have sex tonight, go get cloths in the morning, meet Teddy, enjoy the party, come home, and lay in bed with you. We will make up for lost time though soon…believe me" He kissed Harry again but the other man keep his lips sealed. "Harry, no sex doesn't mean I can't blow you in the shower." Draco rolled his eyes when Harry took off for what he was guessing was the bathroom. He quickly followed, remembering when Snape had brought him here a few times in secret when he was younger. He felt his heart clench and signed brushing off the memory along with the emotion. When he entered the bathroom he could have laughed, Harry stood there nervously fiddling with the button on his jeans. "Need help?" He walked forward and kissing Harry gently.

"I'm fine…fucking button!" Harry growled as his hands shook nervously at his sides.

"This is why we are not having sex tonight" Draco grabbed the packed toothbrush he spotted on the ledge of the sink "for me?" Harry nodded so he opened the wrapper and went searching for the toothpaste. Harry reached past him opening a secret door in the back of the medicine cabinet.

"Teddy tried to eat a whole tube once when he was three, he threw up blue foam for the whole night and had a stomach ache for a week after, I'm still scared that he'll do it again so I hide it." Harry handed it over and Draco kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Weasley let me brush my teeth a few times before coming here but I still can't get the taste of rotten potatoes out of my mouth…it's probably sub-concuss but still, wouldn't hurt to try." Draco started to brush his teeth as he walked over to the shower and turned it on, letting the water heat, he sat Harry on the toilette, and grabbed on of Teddy's paper cups from the counter, he filled it with water, tapped the rim three times, groaned, and then handed it to Harry.

"What did you just do?" He asked taking a sip; Draco quickly finished his teeth, rinsing the toothbrush.

"I purified the water. Small amount of magic did not think it would hurt as much as it did." He reached his hand out pulling Harry up. "You okay?" He got a smile in return.

"I'm more nervous than I thought." He blushed, averting his eyes from Draco's, who ran his hands up and down Harry's arms, his jaw clenched and he tasted blood as magic ran through his fingertips.

"Feel better now?" He asked and Harry shut his eyes nodding.

"A lot, it's like all of negative thoughts just went away." He smiled, Draco dropped his arms, and Harry snapped back to attention pushing Draco away from him. "What did you just do?"

"I'm not sure, when I was a kid, 6 or 7, my mother would stumble her way into my…room, crying about my father. I wanted to help so I would hold her and…I don't know my magic does the talking sometimes. I can make people at peace, never for long but longer than what you just felt. My magic is still breaking free inside of me so…I won't do it again unless you give me permission. I'm sorry, I over stepped." Harry nodded, but reached out and pulled Draco back to him, kissing him gently.

"How can someone who is capable of so much good be thought of and act evil for so long" He kissed him again and Draco sighed.

"I was never given the option to be good; no one has even seen me as anything but a villain…except you." Draco kissed him, their arms wrapped around each other as their kiss became more passionate. This was not like any of the others so far that night, the intensity of their lips moving against each other's was making Harry go light headed and his knees feel weak.

Draco's hands ran down Harry's back and down his thighs, he lifted him up onto the sink, pushing his legs apart and slipping in between them, without breaking the kiss. Harry moaned loudly as Draco started to kiss down his neck, nibbling at his pulse point, he bucked his hips up into Draco and moaned loudly his hands tighten around the man's biceps. He felt the muscle ripple beneath his fingertips when Draco gripped the edges of the skin steadying himself, keeping Harry form rubbing up against him anymore.

"Why?" Harry whine as he tried to get the friction back.

"You are really testing a man's limits right now Harry." Draco growled smirking at Harry, who laughed in return, reaching out and grabbing Draco's hips pulling himself into Draco. "Fuck it" he attached himself to Harry's neck grinding his hips into the other man's forcefully. His mouth moved down and his tongue slipped out from between his lips running over Harry's right nipple, he blow on it and smirked at the shiver that ran up Harry's spine. Harry grasped Draco's head tangling his fingers into the dreads as the other man began to suck and bite Harry's chest and neck. Suddenly Draco started kissing him again; wrapping one arm around Harry's back, using it to pull Harry's hips to his harder and faster.

"Draco, fuck…Draco" Harry whined loudly wrapping his arms around Draco tightly.

"You're okay" He held Harry's face in his hands, looking him in the eyes and Harry nodded before kissing him. Suddenly Harry's thrust became sporadic.

"Draco, I'm-I'm cum-" with a few more thrust of his hips Harry moaned loudly groaning Draco's name as he came. Draco's hips stopped moving and he smirked.

"Well I'll be damned…Golden Boy Potter has a dirty side" He kissed Harry's neck "And I really like it."

"Did you cum?" Harry blushed biting his lip and Draco moaned again.

"Merlin! How can you be so fucking innocent and sexy at the same time? Yes, I am good, you screaming my name was enough to finish me off." Harry laughed causing Draco to smile before jumping back. "Did I just…I just smil- no, no I didn't" Draco grabbed his head "Did I?" he asked himself, glancing at Harry who looked worried.

"Did you what?" He grabbed Draco's arms.

"Smile…Harry I just smiled at you." Harry nodded not understanding before realization hit him.

"You've never smiled before" Harry smiled "I made you smile by dry humping you…I really am the Chosen One" he said as seriously as he could before bursting out laughing and Draco rolled his eyes smiling again.

"I fucking love you" he kissed Harry after hearing the man mumble it back against his lips.

~`~A/N~`~

Hey guys so this is part two of chapter two. Review and let me know what you think so far.

Manda


	4. Filler

Disclaimer: The characters featured in this story belong to J.K. Rowling

Rating: M

This chapter is mostly filler.

~`~`~Chapter 4- Filler~`~`~

Harry reached his arms up and over his head, groaning as his back creaked, before sinking back into the warm blankets. He sat up suddenly turning his head and smiling when he saw Draco's naked chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. Harry could not hold his excitement and he jumped directly onto Draco's chest pressing their lips together in a tight embraced. He felt Draco smile against his lips and wrap his arms around him, feeling him return the kiss.

"Good morning" Harry tried to pull away but Draco wouldn't let him. "No, I'm holding you." Harry laughed pushing against Draco's chest.

"You can hold me as much as you want for as long as you want…after I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I have cotton mouth." Draco yawned letting Harry sit up on his hips, he stretched his back causing Harry to almost fall off the bed, and he laughed placing his hands on Draco's chest to steady himself.

He bit his lip and blushed when he felt Draco's morning arousal pressing against his ass. He closed his eyes and started rotating his hips, grinding down onto Draco's hips. The other man groaned, shaking his head and gripped Harry's hips bring their lower regions together, he moaned as Harry lean down and kissed him.

"Merlin Harry, your fucking perfect" Draco slipped his hands into the back of Harry's pants kneading his ass with both hands, as Harry's movements got more sporadic and his moaning got louder. Draco felt like a teenager again as his innocent boyfriend came for the second time since his release last night by dry humping his way to orgasm. Not that Draco cared, but he hoped this wouldn't last too much longer. They kissed one last time before Draco stood up with Harry set in his arms. "Shower" he smiled dragging Harry down the hall to the bathroom.

The morning went on similar to how it began; Harry couldn't seem to take his hands off Draco. Every time they passed each other, Harry would lock Draco into a tight embraces and kiss him enthusiastically. It was the best morning of Draco's life, he could not stop smiling, and even as they ventured outside to shop for cloths, he still had a grin on his face. He was still having trouble grasping the idea that he was smiling for such a little thing like the love of Harry.

However, every time they left a store, Harry would grasp his hand and pull him into another, he would look down at their clasp hands, he would think back to his past, and none of it seemed to matter anymore. The way he had been treated, the scars left, including the ones on his face, which Harry hadn't even questioned yet, didn't matter at all.

"Draco what do you think about this one?" Harry smiled holding up a forest green jumper. He gasped when Draco suddenly pulled him into one of the dressing rooms kissing him soundly on the lips. He pulled off the shirt George had loaned him; the only one who had cloths that didn't need to be magically altered to fit him and it was still a little tight.

"Tonight Harry…I want you so bad" He kept kissing him; Harry laughed pulling away pushing the jumper into his hands.

"Try this on; I'll go find some slacks that will go with that…hopefully you'll be able to zip them." He laughed again and Draco glared pushing him out of the dressing room, willing his erection away. The rest of their shopping trip was not much different. Harry would look at Draco and smile or bite his lip when trying to make a decision on a clothing item and Draco in return would drag him into a long passionate kiss.

"Draco none of these things make sense" Harry sighed placing the menu back onto the table picking up another piece of bread.

"It makes sense if you speak French. Would you like me to order for you love?" Draco smiled his gaze lingering on the restaurants life in front of him. Harry had told him to pick any spot for lunch so he chose a small hidden French restaurant in the center of London. Severus had brought him here a few times when he was younger; it had been their special place. He had never brought anyone else here. Suddenly he felt a warm hand grasp his own and he snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay Draco? I lost you for a second there." Harry gave a small reassuring smile.

"Severus would bring me here when I was a kid; Sirius would come with us sometimes after he escaped. I just have this memory of going to bathroom and then coming back, they were huddled up in the corner whispering to each other…kissing each other, so absent from the war around us and surrounded by only their love…it was two weeks before Sirius died. It was the day Severus told me he was pregnant." Draco sighed, his heart clenched, he looked at Harry whose eyes were wide. "What?"

"Severus was what?!" Harry yelled and the restaurant went quite.

"Harry really, quite, please." Draco smiled, kissing him lightly. "Yes, Severus had been expecting, twins actually…he miscarried not long after Sirius died, worked himself to illness trying to bring him back. Never forgave himself for what happen because of his negligence for his own body." Draco kissed Harry again. "You want to know how he did it?" Harry nodded smiling. "He invented a potion and spell that when used together three times causes a sort of womb to develop once the baby is born or if no child is conceived within two weeks the womb dissolves and leaves the body." Draco then waved the waiter over.

"How do you know so much about it?" Harry questioned smiling and greeting the waiter when he came up.

"I helped invent it." Draco nodded at the waiter, he order in French and the man walked away.

"You had to have been only thirteen when you did that then?" Harry shook his head when Draco nodded.

"I had a lot of time to study growing up Harry." He said tipping his beer that had just been placed on the table. He thanked the waiter again before the man ran off.

"I'm sorry, for the way I treated you in school…you weren't any better but, at least you were trying to help me behind it all. I was just being an ass." Harry looked down at his water; he was never one to drink, with Teddy taking more after his father he had to be completely sober to deal with him. "I didn't take you for beer?" Draco kissed Harry causing the other man to smile brightly.

"What? Do you think all high society wankers like me drink only wine and high prices bourbon? I will have you know I never cared for wine, don't like the smell or taste." Draco held up his Drink "Now beer I happen to like-" He took another sip "-a lot." He kissed Harry again cause the man to laugh.

"Almost as much as me I'd bet." Harry smiled and Draco nodded. They ate their lunch while making light conversation about the years, mostly Harry's teaching at Hogwarts. They headed home for a quick shower and so Draco could change cloths before the party.

"Who will be at the party Harry, it's not a surprise anymore so just tell me," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist kissing the back of his neck. His bare chest pressed against Harrys clothed back and the man shivered slightly as he felt Draco's lips touch his neck and his arms tightened around him.

"Just a few people, don't worry not too many. People I want you to meet, like Tom and a friend from work Sandy, she is studying to become the new Potions Master once Slughorn retires next year…I think you'll like her. Ron with the kids and possible Hermione, he wrote me telling me her labor was false last night but who knows when she'll pop. George will be there and…well so will the rest of the Weasley family…sorry Teddy invited them. Minerva will be there, and so will Andromeda." Harry turned smiling up at Draco's face but frowned suddenly, looking away.

"What's wrong" Harry shook his head, Draco gripped his chin and pulled his face to look at him "Harry please, I don't understand, you were so excited and happy a moment ago."

"Did they hurt?" Harry eyes were focused on his scars and Draco pulled away from him and turned his back to Harry. He was hoping this wouldn't be brought up today. He started to dig through a pile of cloths they had just bought, his shoulder jerked when Harry tried to touch him. The cascade of scars rippling down his back, more than Harry could count. "Draco, please?"

"No." He said pulling a shirt over his head, he turned back to Harry; his face was set in a cold stone like expression. Like the one, he had worn in school and it made Harry take a step back. "If you wish to discuss such things it would be best not to do so if you wish for me to act happy." He pulled on his pants before storming out of the room.

"Draco please don't be like this, I was just wondering, I don't care about them…kiss me?" Harry stopped and pouted just outside of his bedroom door while Draco stopped at the top of the stairs a few feet away.

"That won't always work you know." Draco smiled and stomped over to Harry kissing him before shaking his head pulling the other man into his arms. "They still hurt; it was a curse that will never fully heal. I don't won't to talk about it now, it will only make me angry, I'll explain it all later. Let's just go to the party okay and enjoy our night and…have Teddy stay at Andromeda's again." Draco ran his hands down Harry's body.

"Draco Malfoy are you suggesting we leave my godson at his grandmothers so we can have sex?" Harry blushed and Draco nodded kissing him again "Well that is a brilliant idea" Harry laughed this time, before pulling away. "Come on their expecting us."

~`~A/N~`~

Sorry this chapter isn't the best, I wanted to add some facts in without overloading future chapters.

Review please; let me know what you are thinking.

Manda


	5. The Party

Disclaimer: The characters featured in this story belong to J.K. Rowling

Rating: M (for Language)

~`~`~Chapter 5- The Party~`~`~

It was two by the time they finally made it to the party and Harry was tackled by Teddy, who smiled brightly at him and began to rely off information about his day and the dream he had the night before. Draco just shook his head and went to greet and thank Andromeda for hosting his party; he would wait until after Teddy's sugar filled attack on Harry was finished before introducing himself.

"Andromeda?" The women shoulders tensed physically before she turned around and gasp in shock. She suddenly grabbed Draco into her arms holding him tightly. The man stood straight unsure as to what he should be doing. He did not like this women, she was the sister of his mother, when he was younger he would curse her name. She could have saved him; she could have helped him, but the resentment she held towards his mother and father had kept her form helping.

"I never knew, I'm so sorry Draco, if I had known I would have-," She cried into his chest but he took a step back.

"Do not apologize to me for your guilt. I will not pretend to care, the past is the past" He then turned away from her but stopped short on his way back to Harry. "Thank you for hosting this party." He said not even turning to face her.

"Draco…is everything okay?" Draco turned towards the voice and saw a very pregnant Hermione.

"Yes everything is fine, how are you?" Hermione opened her arms and hugged the man.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear and he simple nodded. She pulled back, placing a hand onto her stomach and smiled. "I'm fine, tired and moody but fine. Ron told me you had a good conversation last night." Draco nodded

"Yes, it was better than I first thought it would be." Draco looked over Hermione's head and coming face to face with Harry, who was smiling at him coming towards him with Teddy hiding behind his legs.

"Hermione! You look beautiful." He smiled kissing her cheek after giving her a quick hug.

"Why thank-you, maybe one day you'll look this good." She winked and Harry grew bright red when she touched her stomach and motioned to his. "I should go make sure Ron isn't eating all the food and the kids aren't breaking things. We'll talk later." She said pointed at Draco before walking away. The two stood there in silence taking in what Hermione had just insinuated.

"Are you my new Dad?" Teddy said from behind Harry's leg.

"Teddy we just talked about this he isn't-" Harry started to explained but Draco interrupted.

"Yes I am. My name is Draco and yours is Teddy, right?" Draco said after he kneeled in front of the little boy who nodded.

"Do I have to call you Draco or can I call you Dad?" He stepped out from behind Harry's leg and started touching Draco's scars on his faces.

"You can call me whatever you like Teddy. You have some scars too huh?" The small boy dropped his hands from Draco's face and lifted them to his own. The first full moon that Teddy had changed on was unexpected; he had gotten himself hurt and left a scar or two on Harry's right arm.

"Yeah, I hurt myself…My real daddy was a wolfy and so am I, I can change my eyes and hair like my real mommy could…see?" He changed his hair from black to white-blond, and his eyes from green to sliver, he looked a little like Draco now.

"That's pretty cool" He smiled at Teddy and the boy just stared at him.

"How did you get yours?" Teddy asked.

"My father was bad man Teddy, he hurt me." Draco placed a hand on Teddy's when the boy look sad and shocked. "But you're lucky; you have a Dad like Harry. You know what he did right?" Teddy's eyes light up and he nodded.

"He saved the whole world!" Teddy jumped a little causing Harry to laugh and grasped his shoulder.

"Yes he did, he is a great man." Draco smiled and Teddy hugged him.

"Harry will be a super amazing husband…I promise." He whispered in Draco's ear as he embraced him. He then said a goodbye to Harry and ran off to tell his Grandmother about his new father.

"You're good with him." Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco neck, the other man responded by doing the same around his waist. They didn't noticed but just as their lips touched Molly was bringing in a cake and everyone clapped and looked at them, only to stop upon seeing them with their lips locked.

"Harry dear let the man go." Molly said rolling her eyes and placing the cake on the table. Draco took Harry's hand and walked over; the cake simply read "Thank you Draco" in icing. He thanked everyone and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist while Molly started to cut the cake. She went to hand the man apiece and he shook his head handing it to Harry.

"I'm afraid I don't eat sweets, never really had the stomach for them. I am sorry for the inconvenience Mrs. Weasley. I do really appreciate it though." His face remained completely still as he spoke, she gave him a small smile before passing out cake to the rest of the guests. Draco spent time speaking to each person, explain that he did not want to speak of his past or anything that had happened. Later that evening after Teddy had fallen asleep in Harry's arms and everyone had gone home for the night, Andromeda approached Draco again while Harry went to put Teddy to bed upstairs.

"Draco can we talk please?" Draco stared at her for a moment before nodding and sat down in an armchair while nursing his half-empty beer.

"What is it you would like to talk about; as I am sure you remember that early this evening I told you that the past is the past? There is really no need to dig up all that anger." He tried to say as calmly as he could. It was taking every ounce of control he had not to yell at this woman.

"Draco I didn't know; if I had-" she started and he could not control it anymore, he throw his empty bottle at the wall and knocked over his chair as he stood up and Harry rushed into the room once he has descended the stairs quickly after hearing the glass shatter.

"What the hell-?" Harry yelled, but stopped when he saw the look on Draco's face; he had never in all the years of knowing him, seen him this angry.

"You saw me, you were fucking there. I saw you, when I was four you came into my room saw my mother passed out in a pile of her own vomit. You looked at me with bruises and cuts all over; you fucking looked directly at me, and you walked away! You heard my father coming and you ran, that was the day he gave me this. He saw you leaving." Draco pointed to his face, the large scar over his eye, his face was one of pure anger is eyes were now a dark gray almost black when they were normally a bright sliver. "Your guilt is not my fucking problem; you left a four year old boy in an abusive home and look what I became. I will not forgive you, no matter if or how much you beg, nothing will make up for what you did, you fucking bitch." With that, he left; he didn't wait for Harry or say anything he just left. He hadn't taken the floo, he just walked out the door and kept going.

"Draco stop!" Harry yelled running up the path towards Draco. "Please, talk to me? She saw you?" He said as he grabbed Draco's arm and tried to stop him but Draco was stronger them him and kept going.

"Yes, more than once, when I was four and right before school started at a random Christmas party. She was drunk though and was only there because my grandmother had left something for her at the manor." He finally stopped and turned running his hands up and down Harry's arms. "God, I can feel the anger radiating off of you. She was just trying to protect her own child, don't hate her Harry, Teddy loves her, don't let the my past effect his future. She knows more about raising a child as special as Teddy and we will need her help." Harry took a deep breath and smiled.

"We?" he questioned biting his lip and Draco nodded and smiled back, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Especially after we have other kids I mean they'll be a handful with just basic magic and a sarcastic nature." Draco smiled and kissed Harry when the other man blushed.

"We're going to have kids now?" He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck returned his kiss.

"How about we take my mind off of Andromeda and go practices making a baby?" Draco said while running his hands down Harry's body grabbing his ass.

"We will talk about this later…but let's get home." They remained still for another moment, simple kissing in the crisp Autumn air.

~`~A/N~`~

Next chapter will be mostly smut, not kidding.

Sorry this took so long, I was having writers block, no inspiration really. Next chapter will be up soon though; I'm just finishing it up now.

Review

-Manda


End file.
